Next Time, I'll Keep My Big, Fat Mouth Shut
by oh-a-username
Summary: A soft textured train covered in beautiful delicate ruffles and sparkly flowers slowly swayed down the aisle; step after step it came closer and closer. Everyone stood appalled by the luminous gown that humbly walked to the beat of the Wedding March. Although happiness filled the air, there was a touch of bloodlust radiating from the Zoldyck family- From my other account! Enjoy


Bells began to ring in a soft tone; there Killua stood, waiting, watching for Gon to come down that aisle. The air was thick and heavy, it strangely didn't bother anyone else, but Killua; he continued to breathe normally, although it felt like he was going to start suffocating at any moment. His legs wobbled under his nice dress pants; his nerves were getting to him. He was only twelve, why would he ever agree to something so embarrassing? Yet, Killua wanted this; he desired to spend the rest of his life with his best friend, but still, embarrassing could not begin to describe how he felt right now. His face slowly began to flourish in a soft, pink blush and for his pale skin tone; it seemed more like permanent pink blush that will forever remain on his delicate child cheeks. Times like these, the young boy felt like kicking himself for being so kind to Gon.

_Sometimes, I really wonder why I allow myself to be dragged into these types of things...I've never felt so fricking embarrassed before-Mito-san, please stop smiling at me... I-I can just hear it later on the phone with Milluki-laughing-laughing at me... Why the hell did Gon invite my family? Does he have any brains in that gigantic head of his? That look on Father's face...ughhhh, this better be worth it- A-And mother, oh she's smiling, but I know she's frantic on the inside. I wouldn't blame her..._

_Why do I care so much about what they think, this is my life... Maybe it isn't all bad, right? At least it's with Gon._

The wedding music began to play while everyone Killua and Gon has met over the years stood up and turned to the doors as they slowly began to open. It felt as though the humiliation was never going to end. Everyone was there. Everyone. How can he remain still? Killua tried to keep his hands intact from the awkwardness of the situation. Situation? This was not any other situation, this was marriage. How can it get any worse than it already is? Killua hid his nerves quite well, keeping his composure in front of everyone and trying to hide away all of his physical trembling. His silver hair covered his bright red face from revealing his true embarrassment and warm-hearted happiness with this gigantic opportunity to really be with Gon. The young boy knew he had to cut out this embarrassment, but how could he? Again, this is marriage-completely different from any other thing Gon dragged him into. There, his heart pounded in his chest, ready to burst open in a failing attempt to leap away in escape. Beads of softly depicted sweat streaming gently down his forehead, as his palms also became extremely sweaty, Killua kept trying to ignore both his family's strong disapproval and Gon's existing family giving their full support. The humiliation laid heavily in his eyes as he continued to listen to the music play powerfully on the organ.

_It's okay, Killua. Ignore them…Keep ignoring them—especially Illumi, don't let him scare you away from marrying Gon.I'm really marrying Gon, aren't I?_

A soft textured train covered in beautiful delicate ruffles and sparkly flowers slowly swayed down the aisle; step after step it came closer and closer. Everyone stood appalled by the luminous gown that humbly walked to the beat of the Wedding March. Although happiness filled the air, there was a touch of bloodlust radiating from the Zoldyck family which made Killua's stomach lay heavily. He did not quite understand why Gon insisted in inviting his family when all they want to do is kill him. The little, innocent boy continued to move more and more down the aisle with pure elegance. He looked beautiful in his poufy, white gown; Killua merely stood still, hiding away his face more, although he did want to see Gon-but it was so embarrassing to even look at him at this point. Once Gon stood in front of his husband to be, his grip on the bouquet of white roses tighten as he awaited for Killua to pull back his sheer veil. Both of their hearts pounded in the moments to come, hard and fast, but slowly the silver haired assassin finally gained the courage to pull back his best friend's softly paled veil. Gon's smile was contagious and bright; how can Killua keep his face hidden when there's beauty right here before him. Killua finally looked up-he has never seen Gon look like this. It was different. It was... amazing.

Neither of them listened to one word the priest was saying, it was like mumbles that both of them couldn't make any sense of. They stayed, facing each other; Gon kept his eyes locked to Killua's.

"S-Stop looking at me like that you idiot.." Killua whispered to Gon who continued to stare with the same, cute lovesick look on his face.

"You know you love it." The puppy eyed boy smiled brightly.

They were interrupted by the priest who asked Killua the same question again, "Do you, Killua take Gon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor in all the days of your life?"

A hesitation grew inside of Killua's stomach as he remains mainly speechless. Everyone paused as the tensions strengthen and Gon continued to smile as his gleeful self. "I do." He softly mumbled in embarrassment, immediately a sigh of relief filled the room as the priest turned to Gon.

"Do you, Gon take Killua to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor in all the days of your life?"

The tan, little boy's smile widen even more, "I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He slowly turned to Killua, "You may kiss your bride."

As Killua leaned in to kiss Gon, the boy pulled away and started to say something to his best friend. "I love you, Killua."

"Go-"

"Do you love me?"

"Gon, I-"

"You know no matter what, I will always love you?"

The boy squeaked so cutely, "Just...shut up and kiss me, Gon!" His face turned the reddest Gon has ever seen; it was too adorable for him to even resist teasing. Killua spared no time and kissed Gon before he had the chance to continue teasing-

Once the kiss ended, the young boy stared blankly at the silver haired assassin. There was a long silence rising; Killua started to shake in fear, unable to hide his anxieties any longer.

"Killua, wake up!" Gon shouted with his blank stare. The boy tilted his head; why would he tell him to wake up?

Instantly, Killua opened his eyes to Gon sitting on top of him, shaking him and screaming at him to wake up. He was upset it was only a dream; he was utterly disappointed that his friend woke him. "What is it, Gon?!"

"Are you okay? You were shaking and-and-and you were talking!" His tan cheeks turned red; he didn't want to tell Killua that he said, "Shut up and kiss me, Gon!" Yet, he was curious to why he would say it. "Kill-"

"I'm fine!" The assassin pushed Gon off, upset over the fact he was woken up when his dream was getting good. He rolled over in a fit, pulling the covers over his head. It was still dark, maybe he could continue the dream, but it sadly would not be the same.

_Why do I dream over Gon like this? Am I that much of fricking pervert? I know I like him—he doesn't feel the same. Or- I mean, I don't think Gon feels the sam, but should I ask him about something he most likely doesn't understand?_

_But it's worth a try, if he doesn't understand and I ask him, he might just forget about it in the future. He is that selfish to forget._

Killua curled up against the blanket, trying to avoid any form of eye contact with Gon with humiliation.

_He's too innocent to understand, right? Gon's such a child that way; he doesn't know any bett—_

Gon snuggled under the covers, slowly wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, "Killua? Do you need a kiss good night?"

W—What?!...

The assassin jerked himself in the upright position, sitting up and looked at Gon with his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets-"Y-You-You heard?!" He climbed off the bed; he could not believe he has given any indication about kissing, but he had to otherwise why would Gon bring it up? Maybe the talking in his sleep; it made sense! But that meant Gon knows. He really knows.

_So….he **does** understand. Well, he was going to found out one way or another… Maybe this is a good thing? Yes! This is a good thing—he made the first move to save me from my nerves… I guess, Gon isn't that selfish after all… Then.._

The young, tan boy sat in bed, watching his friend be observant as always to how he knew; he smiled brightly, exactly how he did in Killua's dream. After several moments of thinking, "Yes..." Killua finally responded to Gon's question. "I do need a kiss goodnight.."

He crawled back into bed and stopped acting so indirect with his friend for once. Gon didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. Killua slowly moved closer to the other boy with his pink lips puckered; he has never kissed someone before and he was pretty sure Gon has never even thought about kissing someone. His pale hands cupped his tan, chubby-like cheeks gently, pressing his lips tenderly against Gon's rosy ones. He felt his friend's arms wander around his waist, tugging him closer for an embrace. Their lips softly clashed together passionately and all over the place; neither one had experience, but they both had the right thought in mind.

Slowly Killua pulled away, it was more than everything he hoped it would be. It was amazing; he slung over with his forehead laying on Gon's shoulder so he didn't have to face him when he needed to say what had to be said, "I'm in love with you..."A shaking feeling filled his stomach as he began to tremble—

_What if Gon doesn't feel the same?_

The little, innocent boy pulled Killua's head up to meet his eyes; he smiled like always, "I'm in love with you too..."


End file.
